Christmas Gifts
by Haileyfan1
Summary: Lily gets an unexpected Christmas gift….. from Narcissa? Just some fluff and a bit of femslash, oneshot.


**Title: **Christmas Gifts

**Author: **Haileyfan1

**Summary: **Lily gets an unexpected Christmas gift….. from Narcissa? ;) Just some fluff and a bit of femslash, oneshot.

**Rating: **PG13 I guess, just to be safe, XD

**Warning: **femslash

**Author's Note: **Llana is Lily's best friend, an extra, I couldn't come up with enough people from the books that would've been a Gryffindor and her best friend, so thus the extra. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

_6th year, days before Christmas break, Gryffindor common room._

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" squealed the Gryffindor redhead as she tackled the brunette to the floor. Llana stood up, regaining her proper footing and Lily backed off before her best friend Llana, replied.

"And Merry Christmas to you Lily, er, you do know that it's not Christmas yet right?"

"I'm going back home for Christmas, so I'm giving you your present early!" she smiled.

"Oh yes, of course." Llana nodded and accepted the gift that the redhead shoved into her arms.

"Why do you always go back home for the holidays? Why not stay here for once?" her best friend pouted.

Lily only shrugged. "I miss my family too much." she said simply.

"I guess that's understandable..." Llana mumbled. "Unless you have a family like mine." she added quietly.

"I take it you're staying here then?"

"YES!" the girl screamed happily. "I really wish you would stay here just once, please, for me?" the girl asked hopefully.

"I don't know Llana..."

"Please? I don't want to be stuck here with all these Slytherin oafs by myself! Practically all of them stay, probably because their families don't even want them!" Llana laughed. "Pretty, pretty please? I wouldn't ask, but Ginger is going back home too and she was usually my only company over Christmas break...most of the other Gryffindors go back home you see, and then its just me, a couple of Ravenclaws I don't care for, Hufflepuffs I don't know and Slytherins I hate."

"All of the Slytherins stay?" Lily raised an eyebrow, she'd never heard of this before.

"Well...not all of them...that boy, Regulus is it? Anyway, Sirius' brother, he goes home only to bring back tons of sweets. His cousin Bellatrix goes home with him, Andromeda almost always stays, but Narcissa goes both ways." Lily laughed at this. "Not like _that_ Lily!" Llana laughed too. "She sometimes goes home and sometimes stays at Hogwarts, depending on if she feels like it or something."

"Rodolphus and Rabastan seem to always find their way home, but Henry and Iliana stay too, mostly to snog each other since they don't get enough time between classes."

"And how do you know all this?" Lily's other eyebrow shot up. Llana blushed and Lily laughed again. "Alright, I'll stay."

"YESSSS!" Llana grinned and hugged the redhead.

"In that case--yoink!" Lily snatched the present from Llana's hands and started to run away through the portrait hole with Llana close on her heels.

"Give that back!" she yelled through her laughter.

"Not until Christmas!" Lily yelled back, but she kept on running, down staircase after staircase, sometimes jumping on one as it moved, so that Llana would have to wait to run after her.

Flying down the main staircase she stopped abruptly when she ran into none other than Narcissa Black. "Oh shit." Lily whispered, the neatly wrapped present still clutched in her hands.

Narcissa glared at the brave Gryffindor before her. Llana had just reached the top of the main staircase to see that very scene unfold before her eyes. Narcissa pulled the redhead roughly to her feet and looked her over. Lily was very surprised to see a small smile now grace Narcissa's features, as she wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor's neck and motioned with her head to look up, Lily's eyes did so and her face was smothered by a crimson blush as she realized they were standing underneath mistletoe. Narcissa merely grinned and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas." she whispered as they broke apart, before giving the girl's ass a light squeeze and walking off.

Lily couldn't help but grin. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
